Olvido
by Nally Graham
Summary: Tristeza, dolor, desespero y desconsuelo al saber que el amor de tu vida se olvido de ti. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante aquello? Fácil, tienes que olvidar también. Cerrar tu corazón y no volver a abrirlo a nadie nunca más.
1. CANCELACIÓN

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Misuky, no míos. La presente historia si, y está escrita para entretenimiento de las Terrytanas y hacerlas feliz. Uniendo a Terry y Candy, como debió de ser siempre.**

 **Les dejó con un nuevo fic, que está rondando mi cabecita.**

Capitulo uno

-Lo siento, pero no puedo casarme contigo.

-Pero por qué? Si ya todo está prácticamente listo. En menos de dos semanas seré tú mujer.

-Porque no puedo, no debo. Yo no te amo. Pero eso ya lo sabias, no? Siempre lo has sabido.

-Pero es tu deber! Lo prometiste! Diste tu palabra! Gritaba la mujer.

-Que no entiendes? No te amo, no lo deseo. Que importa lo que prometí, en ese momento era un niño inmaduro que dijo e hizo tantas cosas estúpidas por una supuesta promesa, por una falsa culpa que sentía en mi alma. Contesto el hombre bastante cabreado, pero con firmeza y calma en su voz.

Había aprendido en los últimos años, cuatro para ser exactos, ha controlar sus emociones, a modular su voz, a no manifestar lo que realmente sentía en su interior. No por nada era el mejor actor de teatro clásico de su generación.

Si, porque Terrence Granchester, después de haber caído en el alcoholismo, de haber dejado el teatro de un día para otro, de haberse vuelto un paria sin oficio ni beneficio. Regresó, después de un año de ausencia, a pedir perdón a todas las personas que dejo a la deriva en su huida. A Robert Wathaway, quién le dio su primera oportunidad para actuar y posteriormente protagonizar una de sus obras predilectas, Romeo y Julieta. Dándole este el beneficio de la duda y admitiéndolo de nuevo en la compañía de teatro. Solo que no le dio su lugar como actor, sino que lo relego a ayudante de tramoyista, de donde Terry aceptó y de ahí en adelante tenía que demostrar si realmente deseaba volver a ser el actor principal en la compañía. Terry tomo esto como un reto y en menos de un año ya era el sustituto de la obra principal. Para la apuesta en escena del siguiente año, logró ser el protagonista. Hamlet , fue la obra que le valió el reconocimiento, llevándolo a la cima de la popularidad.

Después de cuatro años de logros, de tener su lugar dentro de la actuación, de daba el lujo de aceptar o rechazar papeles según sus intereses y conveniencia. Pues tener a Terry Granchester como principal en alguna obra, no era nada fácil. Era sumamente exigente, no aceptaba errores, nadie podía dirigirle la palabra cuando se encontraba ensayando o estudiando su próxima obra. Aunado a que no cualquiera podía pagar sus honorarios. Desde hacia un año se volvió un agente libre.

Lo segundo que hizo al regresar de su auto exilio fue pedirle otra oportunidad a Susana para que le recibiera y hacerse cargo de ella, de su madre, de la mucama, hasta del perico. Prometiendo casarse en cuanto tuviera un lugar como el mejor actor de Broadway. Con el tiempo le compró una residencia, si no la más lujosa, si era bastante amplia y tenia todas las comodidades para una persona de su condición. Le pagaba todos sus gastos, desde sus terapias hasta el más mínimo capricho, porque vaya que la mujercita era caprichosa, siempre lo hostigaba para que le comprara lo mejor, ya sea el mejor auto (que en ese tiempo era la novedad) con todo y chofer incluido, las mejores prendas traídas desde la capital de la moda, los mejores alimentos, los mejores muebles, ya que según ella, al ser la prometida de Terrence Granchester, debía estar al nivel de las circunstancias.

Terry ya no aguantaba toda esa situación, el estar amarrado a Susana era un suplicio, una tortura. Esa mujer que tenía delante de él, no era la misma que conoció hace años, si antes era encimosa, imprudente, con cara de mustia. Ahora era una mujer soberbia, engreída, vanidosa, caprichosa, consentida, insoportable y manipuladora a más no poder. Con esa cantaleta de que él tenía que estar agradecido de por vida con ella, de que echo su juventud y su futuro a la basura para que él se convirtiera en lo que es ahora. Ya sabia de memoria sus palabras, sus gestos, las lágrimas falsas que salían de sus ojos para presionarlo. Lo tenían al borde de la locura.

Lo único que provoco que sintiera por ella en todo este tiempo, es que terminarla por quererla a millones de distancia de años luz de su vida. Ya ni lastima sentía hacia su persona, ni remordimiento por no amarla, ni la promesa dada a la innombrable (así decidió llamar a aquella señorita pecosa que le robó el corazón en su juventud). Susana se encargo de matar cualquier cosa emocional que pudiera albergar hacia su persona.

Por eso tomo la decisión de suspender esa ridícula boda, sabia que nunca iba a funcionar. ¿Para que dar ese paso? ¿Para que ceder a ese absurdo capricho? ¿Solo por una promesa? ¿Por qué cumplir algo, que al final, la persona a la quien se la hizo no estaba ya más en su vida? Ella se olvidó de él, al abandonarlo cuando mas la necesitaba. ¿Por qué tenía que cumplir su palabra?

No, el no era el mismo Terry de hace cinco años, ni siquiera era el rebelde del Colegio. No, él era peor. Era un hombre duro, frío, no permitía que nadie se metiera en su vida, ni opinara. No tenía amigos, era un ser solitario, apartado de todo y de todos. Con Susana solo compartía su compromiso, pero así como llegaba a verla, así se iba. Sus visitas eran peor que las del doctor. Se resumían a: ¿Como estás? Que bueno, adiós.

Su vida se reducía a levantarse, tomar su preciada taza con té, leer el diario o algún libro que le interesara, ir al teatro a ensayar o afinar algún punto de la obra que participaba, comer, dar largas caminatas por Central Park, de vez en cuando visitar a su madre y regresar a su departamento en la noche solo para dormir o realizar cualquier cosa cuando el sueño se tardaba en venir.

-Terrence te estoy hablando, no puedes suspender la boda. Que va a decir la prensa, los invitados, mi mamá. No, no puedes hacerme esto. Yo te amo.

La mujer estaba llorando a mares, paso de sorpresa a enojó, a ira, a frustración, a desesperación y por ultimo a desasosiego. No entendía por qué Terry quería hacerle eso. Ya estaba a punto de cumplir su mas grande sueño, ser la esposa de Terrence Granchester. No podía permitir que él arruinara ese sueño.

Había esperado tantos años por ello, a veces no dormía de solo pensar en como seria ser su esposa, su mujer, el momento en que le diera su primer beso de amor, en que le dijera que la amaba mas que a nada ni nadie. Que le dijera que ella era el motivo por el cual vivía. Estaba segura que estando casados podría ganarse su amor. Y si no era así, ella tenia amor de sobra para los dos. ¿porque le costaba tanto ceder a su amor? Solo tenia que dejarse amar y consentir.

Pero Terry no quería, seguía viviendo de los recuerdos que guardaba de su antiguo amor. Candy White era una sombra en su vida, un incordio en su relación. Un recuerdo del porque Terry estaba a su lado. Por mas que se esforzaba en hacerla a un lado, era imposible, no podía.

-Lo siento Susana, pero esa es mi decisión y no la voy a cambiar. Tu no me amas, solo estas enamorada de un sueño.

-Eso no es cierto! Como te atreves a decir que no te amo. Si yo vivo solo para ti, sacrifique mi futuro por ti. Seguía la mujer derramando lagrimas.

-Por Dios, Susana ese fue tu error, vivir por mi. Es absurdo seguir con esto. Voy a seguir haciéndome cargo de tus gastos, las terapias, de todo. Vas a contar conmigo siempre, pero no me voy a casar contigo, solo para que tu, te sientas bien.

-No, no, no. No lo acepto, no quiero. Tu tienes que quedarte conmigo para siempre. Me lo debes, si no fuera por mi, en estos momentos estarías muerto! Susana volvo a alterarse.

-Pero no lo estoy, y he pagado con creces tu sacrificio.

-¿Es por ella, cierto? Esa infeliz sigue siendo un estorbo en nuestras vidas, no has podido olvidarla. Ojala estuviera muerta, pero como no lo esta, me queda la satisfacción de que jamas vas a poder estar con ella. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque es tan estúpida que nunca va a querer estar contigo estando yo de por medio.

O tal vez ya hasta esta casada viviendo feliz y amando a su esposo. Lo más seguro es que ya te olvido, y nunca, nunca la vuelvas a ver. Despotrico con todo el odio y dolor que estaba en su corazón.

-Basta ya Susana! No puedo creer que hables así de una persona que te salvo la vida cuando intentaste matarte en esa azotea del hospital. De una persona que se hizo a un lado para que tu estuvieras feliz.

No importa si ya no la vuelvo a ver, si ya se casó es su problema, no el mío. Si se olvido de mi o no, es algo que no me interesa. Mi vida no gira alrededor de nadie. Yo no soy un pelele. Ya me cansé de que todo mundo quiera manipular mi vida y decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer. Dijo Terry tajante sin una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos.

Cerró sus ojos, tomo y sacó aire, llevándose su mano a su nariz en señal de querer calmarse, pero Susana no se la ponía fácil.

-Yo tomo mis propias decisiones, y mi decisión en este momento es no casarme contigo. No voy a echar mi vida a la basura por un falso sentido del deber como hizo mi padre y vivir una vida miserable a tu lado. Esta es mi ultima palabra. Zanjo con tal determinación que ha Susana no le quedo ninguna duda de que hablaba en serio y esa era su ultima palabra. Su compromiso y próxima boda estaban cancelados para siempre.

-Te vas a arrepentir Terrence de esto que me estás haciendo. Me voy a encargar de que sufras lagrimas de sangre, todavía no conoces de lo que es capaz una mujer humillada. Y tú, me acabas de humillar de una manera vil. Jamas te voy a perdonar. Soltó Susana con rencor y más dolor.

-Créeme, se muy bien de lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer humillada (se refería a la trampa de la víbora de Eliza). Has lo que quieras, tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado. Mándame la cuenta de todo los gastos que generen la cancelación de la boda con mi abogado. Dijo sin más saliendo de la habitación de la rubia frentona.

-Imbécil! Te odio, te odio. Arrojo con coraje un cepillo que tenia en su cómoda a la puerta de la habitación de donde salio su ex prometido.

Continuara…?

 **CHARLA:**

 **LA VERDAD NO ME PUDE AGUANTAR PARA PUBLICAR, LO QUE SERÁ LA PRÓXIMA HISTORIA DE TERRY Y CANDY. ESTA ES LA INTRODUCCION, PROLOGO O COMO LE QUIERAN LLAMAR.**

 **QUISE ESCRIBIR ALGO SOBRE TERRY QUE SEA MAS PROFUNDO HACÍA SU ATRACTIVA PERSONA. SU CARÁCTER, EMOCIONES, SENTIMIENTOS, ETC. ESPERO NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO Y LAS DEJE CON UN BUEN SABOR DE BOCA ANTE SU PECULIAR PERSONALIDAD.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**

 **SALUDOS Y BENDICIONES.**

 **NALLY GRAHAM**

 **DICIEMBRE 2018**


	2. DESILUSIÓN

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Misuky, no míos. La presente historia si, y está escrito para el entretenimiento de las Terrytanas y hacerlas feliz. Uniendo a Terry y Candy, como debió de ser siempre.**

 **Les dejo la actualización. El capitulo me quedó largo, pero no lo quise dividir. Me pareció qué le cortaba la continuidad a lo que quería explicar. Sin más preámbulos les dejo con la lectura. Espero lo disfruten.**

Capítulo II

DESILUSIÓN

La ciudad de Nueva York se sentía realmente fría, el otoño estaba en su momento, las hojas secas de los arboles adornaban las calles, el viento helado soplaba, el aire entraba en las fosas nasales y en la boca de los transeúntes hasta sus pulmones, llenándoles de una sensación casi congelante; si estos no se cubrían con una vestimenta apropiada.

Terry transitaba por una de estás calles, atrás había dejado estacionado su auto, después de haber hablado con Susana y cancelar esa absurda boda y romper toda relación sentimental que hubiera con ella. Qué ha decir verdad, nunca hubo tal. Salió de esa casa, con el enojó a cuestas, la irritabilidad en su ser en grandes proporciones. Esa mujer tenía la habilidad de ponerlo en ese estado de alteración con facilidad. Ni la cara de cerdo lograba ese cometido tan rápido, cuándo todavía vivía en el Castillo Granchester en sus años de adolescencia y niñez.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a un pequeño y acogedor café. Entró al lugar cubriéndose del frío y tomó asiento en una mesa apartada. Inspeccionó el lugar, echando una mirada a esté. Había poca gente, dada la hora era de esperarse, era casi media noche. Y eso lo agradecía, porqué no tenía ganas de lidiar con fanáticos de su persona. En ese momento no iba caracterizado con su ya conocido disfraz; aunque realmente no lo necesitaba. Iba vestido con un traje de lana de tres piezas en color azul marino, su camisa era de un tono mas claro que el traje juntó con su corbata. Zapatos negros, y sus accesorios lo completaban una bufanda, abrigo y sombrero todo en tono negro. Atuendo que cubría parte de su larga, sedosa y abundante cabellera castaña, la cual sobrepasaba sus hombros casi a media espalda, y ahora llevaba atada en una coleta baja, quién a su vez causaba suspiros entré las damas de todas las edades cuando la llevaba suelta. Y si a lo cual se agrega su barba de casi quince días. Seguro nadie lo reconocería, no al menos de primera impresión.

Regresaba de unas merecidas vacaciones de dos meses junto a su bella madre, en el Estado de Texas. En dónde hubo sucesos que marcaron los cambios hacia su persona, y lo llevó a tomar decisiones drásticas, qué de ninguna manera hubiera tomado tiempo atrás.

\- Buenas noches caballero. Le entregó la carta. – saludo el camarero

\- Buenas noches. No, sólo tráeme café por favor.

\- Cómo usted guste caballero. – dichas esas palabras, el camarero se retiró.

En lo que esperaba su pedido, su vista se detuvo en una pareja de ancianos qué se acariciaban entre ellos, lo hacían con tanto amor, la mirada de ella hacía el hombre era de profunda entrega, estaba embelesada. Pero la del anciano le sorprendió todavía más, él la miraba cómo si ella fuera su todo, sus manos grandes y arrugadas le acariciaban el blanco cabello, con una suavidad exageradamente cuidadosa, cómo si tuviera temor de lastimarla. Estaban tan sumergidos en sus caricias, que parecía que sólo existían ellos dos en ese lugar, no le importaba demostrarse su amor ante los demás. Suponía que llevaban años de casados, años de estar juntos, qué lo que menos les interesaba era guardar lo que sentían.

\- Aquí tiene su café caballero. – al notar el camarero que Terry no le hizo casó, volteó su rostro a dónde el actor tenía su vista y con una sonrisa habló, interrumpiendo la atención de éste: - Es una hermosa pareja, llaman mucho la atención, no es cierto?

Al oír al hombre, Terry se enderezo y puso su atención en él.

\- Si, es raro ver personas de esa edad siendo tan… "cariñosos".

\- Yo diría mas que cariñosos, más bien se aman cómo el primer día. Son un gran ejemplo de que a pesar de los años y las circunstancias, su amor ha sabido vencer.

\- Vaya parece que los conoces muy bien. – hablo Terry sorprendido por las palabras del camarero.

\- Claro, son mis abuelos. Nunca he visto a otras parejas que se amen cómo ellos lo siguen haciendo después de tantos años. Inclusive ni a mis padres.

\- Cual es tu nombre? – preguntó el ojiazul.

\- Mi nombre es Jack Stone, para servirle. Respondió el camarero.

\- Bueno Jack, felicitaciones. Tus abuelos han de ser los únicos que viven esto del falsamente llamado amor. – respondió el guapo actor en un tono por demás amargado.

\- No lo pienso así. Lamentó diferir con su opinión caballero pero, el amor existe, sólo que a veces estamos en otras cosas, y no ponemos atención en ello, o bien no hemos encontrado a esa persona que ocupe todos nuestros pensamientos. – respondió el hombre.

\- Y si parece que ya encontramos a esa persona que ocupe "nuestros pensamientos" – Terry hizo comillas al decir esas palabras y continuó. - Sólo que no se puede estar a su lado por motivos ajenos a la voluntad de ellos.

\- Debe de ser un motivo muy fuerte, pero a pesar de eso, si ellos se aman, su amor puede soportar y trascender ese motivo. Y en algún momento de sus vidas volver a unirse.

\- Eso se supone, pero al parecer la otra persona no amaba de esa forma, porqué a la primera oportunidad, lo abandonó y olvidó sin mirar atrás. Casándose con otro y dejando a la deriva al que supuestamente amaba, no importándole su dolor y la oscuridad en la que él estaba sumergido por haberse quedado sin ella.

Jack percibió en las palabras de Terry enojó, frustración y mucha amargura. Vaya que había sufrido ese hombre por amor.

\- Probablemente está en lo cierto. Pero tal vez la otra persona tuvo razones fuertes para haber actuado de esa manera. Y no que ver con qué no lo amé, tal vez es tanto el amor que la otra persona le tiene, que sólo quiso su bien.

\- No traté de defender lo indefendible. El amor es solo para los ingenuos, es sólo una ilusión, algo efímero a lo cual se quiere aferrar el hombre para no sentirse sólo. Porqué así como viene se va. – zanjo el tema Terry sin darle la opción a réplica a su interlocutor.

Jack ya no dijo nada, en cierto punto entendió a su comensal, el estaba herido en ese momento por quién fuera la mujer que lo tenía enamorado hasta los huesos. No iba a discutir con él. Primero porque era un cliente, y segundo por respeto a sus sentimientos. Por lo qué con un asentamiento de cabeza se retiró a seguir con su trabajo.

Terry tomaba de su taza y meditaba en las palabras que habló con Jack. Tal vez hace dos meses atrás, él hubiera pensado igual, pero ahora no. Su corazón sufrió un golpe duro, certero. Quién iba a pensar que la persona que él mas amaba y por quién se iba a sacrificar y cumplir una promesa, iba hacer quién lo destruyera por completo.

Hace tres años recibió el primer golpe de parte de la innombrable. Cuándo se enteró por su madre qué lo qué él siempre pensó que era una ilusión, cuándo estaba en esa carpa de mala muerte en la ciudad de Rockstown, no fue eso; ilusión. Sino fue real, ella realmente estuvo ahí, pero no se quedó con él. Según Eleanor, ella lo vio haciendo la peor actuación de su corta carrera y con lágrimas en los ojos se retiró del lugar, cuándo se dio cuenta que él se reponía y comenzaba a actuar de manera magistral. Sin hacer caso al llamado de su madre para que se acercará a él y hablarán. Prefirió irse y dejarlo a su suerte. Sólo que en ese tiempo, él la justificó pensando que ella estaba desecha por haberlo visto de esa forma, y al estar tan afectada prefirió marcharse para no lastimarse más, ni tampoco lastimarle a él. Por eso regresó a pedirle otra oportunidad a Susana, para cumplir esa promesa que le hizo. No quería defraudarla, quería que se sintiera orgullosa de él, demostrarle que iba a cumplir. La segunda ocasión, fue cuando el iba a estrenar la obra de Hamlet por primera vez. Eleanor invitó a la pecosa al estreno enviándole los boletos para el viaje y la obra. Sólo que está se negó, aduciendo qué ella no tenía por qué asistir, que la novia de Terry era Susana, y ella era quién tenía que estar a su lado. De nuevo Terry lo tomó bien, creyendo que ella se hacía a un lado, una vez más, por el bien de Susana.

Pero cuán equivocado estaba, ahora lo veía. Se sentía un completo estúpido. Todo este tiempo pensando que ella estaba igual que él. Extrañándolo, viviendo para cumplir la promesa de ser felices. Aunque eso fuera lo más absurdo de cumplir, sino podían estar juntos. Jamás imagino que ella lo hubiera olvidado, que no haya querido verlo, ni saber nada de su vida. Si no hubiera sido por su madre, él seguiría viviendo engañado. Y seguiría con los planes de su boda con Susana.

* * *

 _Dos meses atrás_

 _\- Es un bello lugar, no te parece Terry? – hablaba Eleanor a su retoño._

 _\- Si madre, es cálido y caluroso. – respondió Terry con ironía._

 _\- Terry por favor, venimos a disfrutar. No te comportes cómo Susana._

 _\- Madre. Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hables mal de mi prometida._

 _\- No estoy hablando mal, solo digo la verdad. Esa mujercita de todo se queja, nada le parece bien._

 _Y no me mires de esa forma. Qué es tu prometida sólo de palabra._

 _\- Mamá no empecemos, me voy a casar con Susana y te aconsejó que te hagas a la idea._

 _\- Lo siento pero no me voy a callar. No sé por qué te vas a casar con esa manipuladora. No la amas._

 _\- Por favor madre, ya hemos hablado de esto. – Terry comenzaba a enfadarse._

 _\- No Terry, tu eres el que siempre habla. Y sabes? no me quedan claros tus motivos. Dices que es por una deuda moral. Por favor, es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado._

 _\- Es la verdad. No se de que te sorprendes. No hizo lo mismo mi papá? Anuló su matrimonio contigo y nos abandonó para irse a casar con la cara de cerdo. – soltó Terry para molestar a su madre._

 _\- No compares la situación. A tu padre solo le interesaba conservar su estúpido título y las apariencias. Sólo le importaba él._

 _pero tu no eres así. A ti no te mueve ningún interés económico para tener que casarte con esa niña insoportable._

 _\- Basta madre por favor._ _–_ _Terry alzo la voz_

 _\- No, no basta. Hay otro motivo por el cuál tu te vas a sacrificar de esa manera._

 _Terry se quedó callado, qué podía decir? su madre tenía razón. Se iba a casar con Susana solo por una promesa. Nada más._

 _Eleanor escudriñaba el rostro de su hijo, y lo que vio, se lo confirmó. Su unigénito tenía un secreto, y ella lo pensaba descubrir. Mucho tiempo Terry fue renuente a hablar sobre todo lo relacionado con Susana, su mejor arma contra sus cuestionamientos, eran que él se molestaba dejándole de hablar por varios días. Y sólo por no tener roces con él, ella no insistía más. Pero ahora el tiempo se le venía encima, esa ridícula boda estaba por concretarse, y no podía permitir que su hijo echara a perder su vida al lado de esa señorita. Así qué con todo el amor de madre, atacó a su hijo con su opinión sobre tal evento. Por eso lo invitó a esas vacaciones llevándoselo lejos de la frentona. Porqué estando en Nueva York, jamás iba a poder hablar con su hijo como deseaba. Susana lo hubiera impedido, todo el tiempo quería tenerlo juntó a ella. Cuándo supo que iba a tener vacaciones, hizo planes de inmediato, para esto, para aquello. Pero ella fue mas astuta y un día llegó con los boletos para su viaje, sólo para ellos dos. Poniendo de pretexto que necesitaba un tiempo juntos como madre e hijo, ya que muy pronto se casarían y ya no iba a poder pasar tiempo de esa manera. Susana aceptó a regañadientes, con el enojó a flor de piel. Se limitó a enseñar su mejor rostro de contentamiento. Sabía muy bien que no era del agrado de la actriz y prefirió fingir ante Terry._

 _\- Mi amor, por lo qué más quieras, no te cases. Terry vas a ser infeliz, Susana va a ser infeliz._

 _\- Madre, es por lo que más quiero que me voy a casar con Susana._

 _Al escuchar las palabras de Terry, la actriz tuvo un rayo de lucidez. Entendió todo en ese momento. "Claro, su hijo hacía todo por ella, por Candy. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?" Pensó la actriz. Ahora todo encajaba; la absurda necedad que Terry mostraba para hacer sentir bien a Susana, soportando sus chantajes, sus lloriqueos, sus caprichos, sus manipulaciones. Sólo un hombre enamorado soportaba todo lo que su hijo hacía. Pero no era por qué amara la ex actriz; sino por Candy._

 _¿Pero que era lo qué él le había prometido a Candy, para llegar a ese extremo? Debía averiguarlo ya. Así que con toda la sabiduría que dan los años Eleanor decidió hablar y cuestionar:_

 _\- Terry. ¿Qué fue lo qué le prometiste a Candy? Mas bien, ¿Qué sucedió entré ustedes para que hayas decido casarte con Susana? Y quiero que me respondas cómo lo que eres, un hombre adulto. – preguntó Eleanor seriamente._

 _El actor se sorprendió ante el tono de su madre, pudo notar que no estaba jugando. La autoridad y seriedad con la qué lo cuestiono, le hizo saber que no se quedaría tranquila hasta conseguir sus respuestas y que estás le satisficieran_

 _Terry resoplo. Qué mas daba decirle a su madre sus motivos, no perdía nada. De todos modos sus planes seguirían. Nada de lo que le dijera lo harían desistir. Y así fue, le contó de principio a fin lo que sucedió entre ellos esa fría noche en el hospital, omitiendo la despedida en las escaleras y el dolor que sintió. Cada palabra salida de los labios de Terry, fueron pronunciadas con dolor y tristeza, no podía evitar que estás salieran de esa manera._

 _Eleanor sabía que hace casi seis años, su hijo y Candy habían roto toda relación entre ellos, supo que algo tuvo que ver el accidente de Susana. Al haber sucedido lo que posteriormente paso con la carrera y vida de Terry. La renuencia de está cuándo la encontró en Rockstown al no querer acercarse a él. Nunca quiso indagar mas, realmente no le dio mucha importancia, pues Terry nunca dejó que indagara más sobre su ruptura. Solo agradecía que gracias a Candy, su hijo regresó y cambió para bien. Pero ahora todo cambiaba, ella entendía a su hijo, la promesa a quien él consideraba el amor de su vida pesaba mucho sobre él. Y con todo el dolor de su corazón decidió en ese momento, decirle a Terry que Candy ya había hecho su vida sin él. Sólo esperaba qué eso no lo hundiera mas a esa soledad y dureza que llevaba años con él, y lo peor, terminará por odiar a la pecosa. Pero tenia que arriesgarse, ya su hijo había pasado por muchas cosas en su corta vida. No podía permitir que fuera más infeliz._

 _"Perdóname Candy, pero mi hijo es lo más importante para mí"_

 _\- Terry, tengo que decirte algo. Por favor escúchame y no me interrumpas hasta que haya terminado. Sólo te pido qué me perdones y no me odies por esto. – dijo la actriz tomando la mano de su hijo._

 _\- Madre, que sucede? No te entien…_

 _\- Escúchame. Solo eso te pido. – interrumpió seria. Terry sólo asintió._

 _\- Cuándo iba ser el estreno de Hamlet, yo me tomé el atrevimiento de invitar a Candy. Como ya lo sabes, más no te comente_ _qué en la respuesta ella añadió que sólo deseaba que fueras feliz y que sabía que cumplirías tu promesa._

 _Después de un tiempo, le volví a escribir para saludarla y hacerle una invitación una vez más para la obra que hiciste hace dos años. Le pedía qué por favor viniera y te hiciera entrar en razón. Tu acababas de comprometerte con Susana. Ella me volvió a responder con una negativa y añadió qué no podía hacer nada. Me escribió que estaba por casarse y que estaba enamorada de su prometido. Y reitero qué tú ya no formabas parte de su vida._

 _La actriz miraba el rostro de su vástago, y éste estaba imperturbable. No mostraba ninguna reacción. Decidió continuar._

 _\- Hace cómo un año, ya vez que me fui de vacaciones. Me fui a Chicago, me habían contado que era un lugar muy hermoso, y quise conocerlo. Me encantó tanto y sobretodo su comida, que me enfermé del estómago, me dio una infección. Tuve que ir al hospital porqué los malestares no se me quitaban. Ahí me atendieron, estuve hospitalizada un par de días._

 _Bueno para no hacerte el cuento largó me encontré con Candy. Ella es enfermera ahí, platicamos y me dijo que estaba felizmente casada y esperaba que tú vivieras igual de feliz. Hijo me duele decirte esto, pero ella ya te olvidó._

 _Terry se quedó pasmado ante lo que le dijo su madre. Candy, su Candy estaba casada, se olvidó de él. Ella si pudo cumplir su promesa, enamorándose de alguien más. La había perdido para siempre._

 _Nunca en su vida sintió tanto dolor, enojó, ira. Su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado, lágrimas contenidas de rabia permanecían dentro de sus ojos. Él había hecho todo por ella, hubiera dado su vida si fuera necesario por ella. Por qué estaba seguro que un amor cómo el de ellos no podría morir nunca. A pesar de qué nunca se dijeron te amo, siempre lo dio por sentado que hacía era. Entre ellos no era necesario decirlo con palabras. Aunque estuvieran separados toda la vida, ese amor nunca moriría. Pero ahora, todo eso no estaba más. Ella lo había olvidado, lo había sacado de su vida tan rápido. Entregando su corazón a otro hombre, le entregaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus te amos a otro. Algo que nunca le dio a él, ni nunca le daría, ya no._

 _Terry salió del lugar a toda prisa sin hacer casó al llamado de su madre. Vago por la ciudad en la que se encontraba, se metió a un bar con la intención de beber hasta olvidar, pero no lo hizo. Ya no era un chiquillo que buscaba salida en eso. Cómo le dijo su madre; era un adulto y tenía que comportarse como tal. Abandonó el bar después de tomarse un par de copas y regresó al hotel._

 _Todo el resto de sus vacaciones, Terry tuvo el tiempo para pensar y meditar lo que haría al regresar a Nueva York, y lo primero que hizo fue ir a visitar a Susana._

* * *

Presente

\- Caballero, lamentó interrumpir, pero ya vamos a cerrar. – dijo Jack.

Terry regresó de sus recuerdos. - Si, disculpa. ¿Cuánto te debo?

Jack entregó la cuenta a Terry y éste abriendo su cartera pago el monto.

\- Me dio gustó conocerlo y haberlo atendido señor Graham.

Terry se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Jack lo reconoció, y sólo le dio una sonrisa o más bien una mueca.

\- Gracias Jack por tu atención.

\- Será un gustó tenerlo de nuevo por aquí. Mis abuelos se lo agradecerían mucho, son sus mas fieles seguidores. Han visto todas sus obras. – añadió el chico con una sonrisa retirándose.

Pasada una hora, Terry llegaba a su departamento, con el cansancio a cuestas. Dejó sus maletas en la sala, ya mañana arreglaría su ropa. Se dirigió al sanitario, al salir se despojó de sus ropas y se colocó su pijama, hacía mucho frío para dormir sin ella.

Se metió a su cama, haciendo a un lado sus mantas. Antes de cerrar sus ojos, su último pensamiento fueron cinco palabras:

-Te voy a olvidar Candy.

Continuará…

* * *

 **COMO VEN? INTENSO Y REVELADOR EL CAPITULO. CANDY ESTA CASADA Y APARENTEMENTE ENAMORADA DE SU ESPOSO. QUE FUERTE.**

 **PERO RECUERDEN, NO TODO ES COMO PARECE. TAL VEZ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SE REVELE QUE PASO CON CANDY Y SABER QUIEN ES EL SUSODICHO. ACEPTO SUS OPINIONES PUEDE SER QUE ALGUIEN LE ATINE.**

 **RECUERDO QUE DIJE QUE ESTÁ HISTORIA LA IBA A CONTINUAR DESPUÉS DE "AMAR DE NUEVO", PERO ESTABA INSPIRADA PARA ESTÁ. NO ME OLVIDO DEL OTRO FIC, SOLO QUE LAS IDEAS NO ME LLEGAN BIEN. ESPERO ARMAR BIEN EL PRÓXIMO CAP. YA SABEN QUE NO ME GUSTA DEJAR INCOMPLETAS LAS HISTORIAS, SE QUE ES BIEN FRUSTRANTE CUANDO NO ESTÁN TERMINADAS O CUANDO TARDAN SIGLOS EN ACTUALIZAR.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO.**

 **Letty Bonilla, Blanca G, Eli, Amrica Gra, Meribet, Dulce Graham, Dianley, becky7024, CandyNochipa2003 y** **todas las Guest. A los anonimos y quienes agregan a favoritos.**

 **SALUDOS Y BENDICIONES.**

 **NALLY GRAHAM**

 **MARZO 2019**


	3. ESPOSOS

**DECLARACIÓN:** **La historia y los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Misuky, no míos. La presente historia si, y está escrito para el entretenimiento de las Terrytanas y hacerlas feliz. Uniendo a Terry y Candy, como debió de ser siempre.**

Capítulo tres

ESPOSOS

-¡¿Dónde estabas Candy?! – Gritó el hombre que salía de las penumbras de la habitación conyugal.

La rubia mujer pegó un brinco al escuchar la voz del hombre que tiempo atrás fue un querido amigo. Tomó aire, contó rápidamente hasta diez, puso su mejor sonrisa, la cual no irradiaba precisamente gusto por ver a su interlocutor. - Archie, ¿Qué haces aún despierto? Te hacía ya descansando.

-Tú crees que puedo descansar cómodamente en mi cama, cuándo mi mujer anda quién sabe dónde a está hora de la madrugada? – cuestionó Archie de manera altanera y posesiva.

\- Archie, estaba cubriendo horas extras en el hospital. – respondió la pecosa con la mejor voz qué pudo mostrar.

\- Te fuiste desde las seis de la mañana, tu turno es de doce horas, debiste de estar aquí a más tardar a las ocho de la noche. Por si no te has dado cuenta, es la una y media de la madrugada.

\- Archie por favor no quiero discutir de nuevo. Te mandé un recado con Lukas, en el te decía que me quedaría unas horas más. La jefa de enfermeras me lo pidió. – explicó Candy a su esposo.

\- A mí no me dio nada. Tu deber es estar aquí, atendiéndome. Sabes qué no me puedo mover con está estúpida silla. Además, ¿Quién te trajo?

\- Me trajeron Lucy y su esposo. Ella se quedó conmigo a cubrir también las horas. Y en cuánto a lo otro, para eso está Lukas, él es quién te ayuda a cambiar la ropa y te acomoda en la cama. – Candy habló con ternura al hombre que yacía postrado en una silla de ruedas. - Ven, ya no estés molestó. Vamos a la cama para que descanses. Recuerda qué es importante que estés tranquilo, relajado. Eso va a ayudar mucho a tu recuperación.

El semblante enojado de Archie cambio, el escuchar a Candy de esa forma cariñosa lo calmaba por completo. Él sabía qué se comportaba cómo un obsesivo con ella. No se lo merecía. Ella siempre lo apoyaba, lo cuidaba, le tenía una infinita paciencia.

-Perdóname gatita, tienes razón, ya no hay que discutir. Sólo que me puse de los nervios al notar qué no llegabas. Lukas no me dijo nada, de hecho no lo vi en todo el día. De seguro la tía abuela lo mantuvo ocupado. Y cómo no salí de la habitación.

\- No te preocupes cariño. Deja te ayudó a cambiarte para que duermas.

Candy ayudó a Archie con su atuendo, después lo acomodo en la cama, el joven al instante se durmió. Estaba cansada, pero tenía mucha hambre, así que salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para ir por un vaso con leche. En el transcurso se preguntó por qué Lukas no le había dado el recado a Archie. Ya le preguntaría cuando amaneciera. Llegó a la cocina, tomó un vaso y sirvió leche en el, de la jarra que estaba en una mesita. Mientras tomaba del líquido blanco, observó el anillo de bodas que llevaba en su dedo. Era hermoso, tenía un pequeño diamante en el centro, de un tono rosa muy tenue. Estaba casada hacia un poco mas de medio año, con un hombre que quería mucho, al cual ella siempre vio como un primo. Su tercer y último paladín. Desde que Archie tuvo ese accidente de auto, en dónde perdió la movilidad de sus piernas, ella prometió cuidarlo, estar con él, hacer todo lo posible para que volviera a caminar, se convirtió en su enfermera personal. Fue tan duro para la familia este suceso. Parecía qué todo lo malo estaba destinado a sucederle a ellos. Primero la muerte de Rose Mary por una enfermedad, después la muerte de Anthony, su primer paladín, en ese accidente de caballo. Le siguió Stear, su segundo paladín. Muerto en esa terrible guerra. Y por último lo sucedido con Archie. Pensaban que también había muerto, pero gracias a Dios no fue así.

Archie había quedado devastado con el abandonó de Annie en plena Iglesia el día de su boda. La joven decidió no casarse, no se presentó, solo envío una carta para él con el chofer. En dónde decía qué no se podía casar, que la perdonará. Pero ella sabía que no la amaba, y qué se había comprometido sólo por la presión que ejercieron sus respectivas familias. Ella lo amaba tanto que no quería que fuera infeliz. Así que prefirió dejarlo en libertad. Abandonó Chicago ese mismo día, sin nadie saber a donde se había ido. Pasados unos días, la tristeza en Archie era cada vez mayor. Se dedicó a embriagarse, no iba a trabajar, se encerró en su habitación a llorar por perder a la mujer que tardíamente se dio cuenta, amaba. En una de esas noches de dolor, salió de la mansión, tomo el auto de la familia rumbo a la casa de Annie. Pero para mala suerte del chico, otro auto se atravesó en su camino chocando de frente con él, logrando que el auto donde iba Archie rodará y terminara estampado en un árbol.

El castaño permaneció en el hospital tres semanas, tuvo múltiples golpes en todo su cuerpo, varias costillas fracturadas, pero lo más grave fue que su columna tuvo una seria lesión, y quedó sin poder mover su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo. Fue un golpe muy fuerte para él. Entró en depresión, su carácter cambió, su paciencia empeoró. Nada lo tenía contento. Albert trato de ayudarlo hablando con él, pagándole los mejores médicos, dándole todo su apoyo, pero nada lo sacaba de esa autodestrucción y autocompasión en la qué se sumergió. Sólo la ayuda de Candy, quién se dedicó a ser su enfermera y su apoyo, lograron sacarlo un poco de su actitud.

El tiempo transcurrió, y la amistad de estos dos fue creciendo, Archie sólo se sentía a gusto con Candy, solamente a ella permitía atender sus necesidades íntimas cómo ayudarlo a bañarse o vestirse, al ser enfermera y estar acostumbrada a eso. Pero la carga era muy pesada para la pecosa, por lo cuál Albert contrató a Lukas, quién era hijo del gerente de uno de los bancos Andley. Él fue quién se hizo cargó de las necesidades de Archie, dando esto un respiró a Candy.

Pasado un año de su accidente y de no ver mejoría en él. Archie volvió a caer en depresión. Encerrándose en si mismo, y sin permitir a nadie qué le ayudará. Albert y Candy temían qué pudiera atentar contra su vida. Por esa razón, la segunda tuvo la idea de hacer cualquier cosa para que Archie saliera de la depresión. Poco a poco fue acercándose a él, le dejaba cualquier presente en su buró, lo invitaba a desayunar en el jardín, todas las noches cuando regresaba del trabajo, pasaba a platicar con él, a leerle un libro; a pesar de estar cansada. Se había propuesto sacarlo de esa autocompasión. Archie fue respondiendo favorablemente a la dedicación de la pecosa, aceptando ir a las terapias en el hospital, para su recuperación. Según la última revisión con un doctor especializado en su problema, había esperanzas para él, y tal vez pudiera volver a caminar. Si es qué cumplía al pie de la letra las indicaciones, y dejaba de lado el pesimismo.

-Buenas noches Candy. ¿Todavía despierta? – interrumpió sus pensamientos Lukas.

-Hola, tiene poco que llegué y se me antojo tomar un poco de leche. Lukas, ¿por qué no entregaste la nota que te di para Archie? – Candy soltó la pregunta que le inquietaba, ya qué se le hizo raro que Lukas no hubiera hecho lo qué le pidió encarecidamente.

-Disculpa Candy, lo olvidé. La señora Elroy me pidió qué llevara a la señorita Legan hacer unas compras para su boda, que me tuvo todo el día ocupado. De hecho voy regresando. – el ayuda de cámara se disculpó con verdadero pesar. Y del bolsillo de su saco, extrajo el papel que Candy le había dado desde la mañana del día anterior cuando la dejó en el hospital. Y se lo entregó.

-No te preocupes. Lo qué me preocupa a mí, es qué tuviste que aguantar a Eliza. Debió de haber sido un suplicio. – dijo Candy recibiendo la nota y haciendo un gesto de pesar.

\- No lo dudes. Esa señorita es insufrible, caprichosa y grosera. Pobre del Señor Lancaster. Por cierto, ¿no te cause ningún problema con Archie?

\- Estaba algo molesto cuándo llegue, pero le aclaré la situación. Todo bien, nada de que preocuparse. – respondió la pecosa haciendo un gesto con su mano sin importancia.

Acción qué Lukas conocía muy bien de la pecosa y que sabía, no era precisamente la verdad del todo. El más que nadie era testigo de los arranques de Archie hacía su esposa. Conocía de primera mano, lo celoso, posesivo, sobreprotector que era. Últimamente le hacía escenas sin ningún motivo, quería que siempre estuviera dispuesta para él, le tomaba el tiempo de su trabajo, le hacía preguntas de que hacía, con quién hablaba, quien le había volteado a ver, qué si tal persona sabía que era casada. Realmente la asfixiaba con su posesividad. A él en especial le ordenaba que le vigilara sus pasos y le mantuviera al tanto. Cosa que él no hacía. Estimaba tanto a Candy, la quería como a una hermana, y sabía la persona que ella era. Qué no era capaz de hacer lo que Archie le pedía. Candy era una mujer entregada a su trabajo, dedicada a servir a sus pacientes. Daba amor a quien lo necesitará, y ayudaba sin esperar nada a cambio. Atendía a Archie con una devoción que rayaba en lo absurdo. A veces pensaba que Candy se sentía culpable por lo sucedido en su esposo, como si ella hubiera propiciado su accidente de alguna manera. Pero después pensaba que era absurdo creer algo así. En todo caso quién si lastimó a su amigo fue su ex prometida Annie Britter.

En fin, no entendía esa relación entré sus amigos. A su parecer en ese matrimonio lo último que había era amor de pareja, había cariño, respeto, como el que se le tiene a un amigo, a un hermano. Al menos del lado de Candy, estaba seguro que ella no amaba a Archie. Y en cuánto a él, pareciera que tenia miedo qué Candy lo abandonara. El amor que le profesaba a su esposa, no era cómo el pensaba que se debía amar a una mujer. Archie parecía que estaba encaprichado, y creía a Candy de su propiedad, haciéndole constantemente escenas de celos o reprochándole cosas sin sentido. Situación que propició varias discusiones con el Patriarca, ya qué él defendía a Candy, y no permitía que le faltara al respeto. El ambiente en esa mansión a veces era muy tensa, pero Candy se encargaba de aligerar ello con su carácter y su siempre bella sonrisa, a pesar de los ánimos de la familia.

Después de un par de palabras más, se despidieron y cada uno se retiró a sus aposentos.

Al llegar a su habitación, Candy revisó que Archie estuviera cómodo. El hombre respiraba tranquilo, indicación de que estaba en un profundo sueño. Lo cubrió bien con las cobijas, besó su frente, y salió de la habitación conyugal para adentrarse a la de ella que estaba del otro lado, la cual estaba separada por una puerta. Habitación que sólo ocupaba en ocasiones para respirar en paz, lejos de todo y de todos. Ése lugar se había vuelto cómo su lugar de relajación, en dónde pasaba tiempo pensando sobre su vida, lo que está se había convertido desde que se casó. Y en dónde tenía guardado un cofre, el cual estaba escondido en el ropero en la parte mas alta y cubierto con varias mantas. Allí se dirigió, se subió en un banquito, y lo trajo con ella. Se sentó en la cama, y de un collar que traía puesto, quitó una pequeña llave, la cuál abría el cofre.

Comenzó a sacar sus tesoros de esté, cómo la cruz que le entregó la hermana María, la foto de Anthony, las cartas de Terry, pero lo que le interesaba era lo que estaba debajo de estás. Era una imagen de un diario de tiempo atrás. Imagen que guardaba con mucho recelo, y la cuál le daba consuelo a su atribulado corazón. Acarició con sus dedos cada contorno de la imagen. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al contemplar el rostro qué reflejaba el papel. Aunque era en blanco y negro, ella se imaginaba los colores perfectamente, los ojos azules tan preciosos como el mar embravecido, esa mirada que decía mas que mil palabras, los mechones de cabello que cubrían su frente, esa cabellera larga y castaña, qué la invitaba a quererla tocar entre sus dedos, y sentir su suavidad. La nariz perfilada, su mandíbula cuadrada y angulosa, que le decía lo varonil que era, y su boca, era lo que más le gustaba ver. Un poco grande, con labios semi gruesos, el superior menos qué el inferior. En general, el rostro a su parecer era lo mas perfecto que ella pudo haber deseado y tener el gustó de qué sólo fuera para ella.

Lágrimas corrían de sus mejillas sin parar, al saber que jamás ese hombre iba a ser para ella. Y sólo ella era la culpable. No podía culpar a nadie más. Tardé se dio cuenta que su testarudez, y su debilidad porqué los demás fueran felices, aún a costa de ella misma, y de su propia felicidad, terminaron por pasarle factura, lo cual la llevó a enterrar su deseó mas grande: Estar con Terry para toda su vida.

Tomó el pequeño papel y lo llevó a su pecho, cada vez llorando más y con dolor en su corazón, expresó:

-Te amo Terry. No te he podido olvidar. No te quiero olvidar.

Continuará…

* * *

 **HOLA, QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPITULO? ESPERO QUE HAYA ACLARADO SUS PREGUNTAS. TODAVÍA FALTA REVELAR MÁS COSAS.**

 **UNA LECTORA LE ATINÓ A QUIÉN ERA EL MARIDO DE CANDY. SI, ARCHIE. EL GATITO SIEMPRE ME HA CAÍDO BIEN, Y QUISE PONERLO COMO SU PAREJA MOMENTÁNEAMENTE. TODO TIENE UN POR QUÉ, SE LOS ASEGURO. COMO PUDIERON DARSE CUENTA, ÉL SE DIO CUENTA QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE ANNIE.** **YA MAS ADELANTE VEREMOS QUE PASÓ CON ELLA.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO LA OPORTUNIDAD QUÉ LE DAN A ESTÁ HISTORIA CON SUS LECTURAS, CON SUS REVIEWS, AGREGÁNDOLA A FAVORITOS.**

 **SALUDOS Y BENDICIONES A TODAS.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

 **NALLY GRAHAM**

 **ABRIL 2019**


	4. SIN SENTIDO

**DECLARACIÓN:** **La historia y los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Misuky, no míos. La presente historia si, y está escrito para el entretenimiento de las Terrytanas y hacerlas feliz. Uniendo a Terry y Candy, como debió de ser siempre.**

 **Gracias por la espera. Les dejo la continuación. Disfruten.**

CAPITULO 4

Días después, Candy regresó a su habitación en la madrugada. Espero a que Archie durmiera, esa semana había estado muy inquieto, y ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus molestias. Estaba molida, tuvo que pedir un par de días en el hospital para dedicarlos a su cuidado. Ese día había regresado a su trabajo y la jefa de enfermeras había pedido que doblará turno. Estaban hasta el tope de trabajo, había ocurrido una explosión en una fábrica y los heridos eran bastantes. Después de un largo día, llegó a su casa con un Archie enfermo e irritable, para variar. Candy ya no daba para más, su vida cada vez era más complicada, había pasado por muchas cosas en su corta vida, y todas la enfrentó con valentía y optimismo. Pero esto la estaba sobrepasando, cuándo ella decidió proponerle al elegante que se casaran, fue en un momento de desesperación. Aunado a su afán de poder ayudarlo a salir de su depresión, pensando qué con el tiempo y la convivencia tal vez podría a llegar a albergar otro tipo de sentimientos hacía él, que no fueran de hermandad o amistad. Sólo que fracaso rotundamente. No se enamoró de él, se sentía vacía, y no tenía a alguien con quién desahogarse. Albert se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo viajando en los negocios familiares, y cuando estaba en la ciudad, la tía abuela lo acaparaba por completo. Y el poco tiempo que le quedaba libre, se lo dedicaba a su sobrino y a ella. Como extrañaba el tiempo de sus pláticas nocturnas, antes de ella casarse. Sólo tenía a Patty, pero la inglesa estaba del otro lado del océano. Su comunicación era a través de cartas. La última vez que se vieron fue en su boda.

Ahora necesitaba realmente platicar con alguien, se había enterado de una noticia que la dejó helada. Durante su almuerzo en el hospital con unas colegas, una de ellas, que siempre leía la sección de la farándula, les dio una noticia sobre una pareja de Nueva York que ella conocía perfectamente. Hizo tal algarabía, que Candy situó su atención al grito que su compañera dio. Enterándose en ese instante de la cancelación de la boda más esperada de los últimos años: _Susana Marlow y Terry Graham dan por finalizado su eterno compromiso por diferencia irreconciliables._ Palabras textuales de la publicación. Candy no supo que decir y sólo atino a quedarse callada y escuchó en silencio los comentarios de sus compañeras. Al finalizar su almuerzo, pidió el diario a la enfermera con algún pretexto tonto, y lo guardó en su bolso al regresar a sus labores.

* * *

Ahora en su habitación, de su bolso sacó el diario. Con manos sudorosas y los nervios a flor de piel, busco la sección de su interés y comenzó a leer.

 _Susana Marlow y Terry Graham dan por finalizado su eterno compromiso por diferencias irreconciliables. Así es, cómo usted está leyendo, la pareja conformada por la ex actriz y el actor del momento, anunciaron el día de ayer la cancelación de su boda, que se llevaría a cabo los primeros días del mes de Septiembre. Boda que según la ahora ex prometida, iba hacer las más hermosa y elegante del medio. Pero como usted puede ver estimado lector, esto ya no va ser posible. Según la versión que salió de la oficina del actor, se trata por motivos irreconciliables y que sólo le competen a ellos dos. Dejando en claro que la señorita Marlow es una dama, y merece todo el respeto y gratitud por parte de Graham por el tiempo compartido. Sin más que agregar, les deseamos la felicidad a ambos por separado, esperando que encuentren una pareja acorde para ellos._

La sonrisa de la rubia no se hizo esperar conforme leía las líneas. Más al comprender y asimilar la noticia, su rostro fue tomando otro gesto. Y su sonrisa se convirtió en aflicción y desasosiego. Terry no iba a cumplir su promesa de hacer feliz a Susana. Pero, ¿porqué canceló la boda? ¿Qué diferencias pudieron ser tan importantes cómo para cancelar el compromiso? Terry no podía lastimar así a Susana. ¿O sería ella la qué canceló? Eso no podría ser, según la última carta que la ex actriz le había enviado, en donde ella le escribía que estaban comprometidos, que era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Le decía que estaban muy enamorados, que Terry la amaba con una gran devoción. Y qué él era correspondido de a misma manera. Entonces, ¿cuáles fueron esas diferencias? Había algo que no cuadraba, algo se le escapaba y ella tenía qué descubrirlo.

Por el momento, fue de nuevo a su cofre y sacó de este, el montoncito de cartas de Terry y en las cuáles había agregado las dos cartas de Susana. Abrió la primera que le envió casi enseguida a su regreso a Chicago. La carta que fue la causante de qué ella se alejará, el día que vio a Terry en esa carpa en Rockstown, totalmente alcoholizado.

* * *

 _Querida Candice W. Andley_

 _¿Regresaste sin percances a Chicago?_

 _Te ruego que me perdones por hacer esa escena y forzarte a regresar._

 _Yo sabía donde se encontraba el corazón de Terry._

 _Aunque lo sabía, no lo iba a dejar de todos modos._

 _Nos conocimos en una presentación de beneficencia en Chicago._

 _Esa noche, tú llegaste al hotel para ver a Terry._

 _Yo odié tus brillantes ojos. Yo odié a Terry quien pensaba solo en ti._

 _Si Terry hubiera podido olvidarte, yo hubiera podido estar dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa._

 _Comparada con perder a Terry, no poder caminar fue nada para mi…_

 _Lo siento._

 _Yo amé a Terry pero al mismo tiempo me convertí en una mala mujer._

 _Desde mi niñez había sido mi sueño ser una actriz. Me he sacrificado por mi sueño._

 _Pero ahora… Yo solo quiero estar a su lado. No quiero separarme de Terry. Es todo lo que quiero. Yo sé lo desconsiderado que es, pero…_

 _Esa noche, Terry me dijo, quien se mantuvo disculpándose y llorando. "Estaré a tu lado… siempre"._

 _El vio hacia la nieve a través de la ventana, diciendo esas palabras._

 _Su voz era, a pesar de ser una voz baja, era clara._

 _Aunque sabía que el alma de Terry estaba corriendo tras de ti, yo solo me aferré a su palabra._

 _¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir para agradecerle a Terry su atención?_

 _Lo que tengo que hacer es pedirte tu compasión en mi mente y continuar amando a Terry con tu porción de amor._

 _Terry es mi vida._

 _Candy, te lo agradezco muy profundamente por darme la esperanza para vivir por algo._

 _Espero que seas feliz_

 _Susana Marlow*_

Candy le dio varias leídas a la carta, quería descubrir qué había omitido en las palabras de Susana, que le dieran alguna pista sobre por qué ya no se casaban. Pasaron varios minutos y no llegó a ninguna conclusión. Sus ojos se cerraban, el cansancio acumulado de varios días, le estaban cobrando su sueño perdido. Dejó la carta junto a las demás, regresó el cofre a su lugar y se metió en la cama a dormir. Le quedaban poco tiempo para descansar, su turno empezaba a las primeras horas del día.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Candy estaba cumpliendo su turno, se sentía adormilada, con mucho sueño, y lo que nunca le pasaba, realizaba su trabajo más a fuerza que de ganas. Cambio su actitud y puso su mejor sonrisa, los pacientes no tenían la culpa de sus malestares, y ella era una profesional.

Candy salía de un cuarto cuándo Rose, su jefa la interceptó en el pasillo, y le dijo: —Candy, aquí estás. Te ando buscando por todos lados. — la mujer se agarró el pecho exageradamente para tomar aire.

— Dime Rose, ¿qué necesitas? — preguntó la pecosa divertida por ver el estado de su jefa.

— Tienes una visita. — respondió la mujer todavía tomando aire.

— ¿Una Visita? ¿Y sabes de quién se trata? — preguntó de nuevo la pecosa extrañada.

— Es una sorpresa señorita. Ven conmigo, te está esperando. — la mujer jalo a Candy y la llevó con ella sin darle tiempo de decir algo.

Durante el trayecto a la recepción del hospital, Rose no dejaba de charlar, la mujer era conocida no solo por sus dotes de enferma, sino también por ser muy parlanchina y amigable. Pero su mayor virtud era el amor que daba a todo aquel que se cruzara por su camino. Razón por la cual se identificaba con Candy, eran muy similares en carácter.

Llegaron a la sala, y Candy veía como Rose casi torcía su cuello para buscar a la visita que estaba esperando por ella.

— Ahí está! Señorita, señorita. — llamó con tono alegre a la susodicha. Esta al oír a la enfermera volteó y se acercó con una sonrisa.

— Hola Candy.

— Patty? Patty! Gritó la pecosa al captar quién era esa visita. Y corrió a abrazarla, olvidando el lugar en el que estaba.

— Candy que gusto me da volver a verte. — las amigas reían y se abrazaban. Rose contemplaba la escena emocionada.

Entre risas y llantos, se separaron. — Patty, ¿por qué no me avisaste que venías? George te hubiera ido a recibir al la estación. Has de estar cansada, deja llamó a la mansión para que te preparen una habitación. ¿Ya comiste? ¿Tienes hambre? — hablo de corrido sin tomar aliento.

— Candy tranquila, toma aire. No cambias amiga. — la pecosa sólo atino a sacar la lengua y guiñar el ojo.

— Candy puedes retirarte, se te ve cansada. Y aprovecha que tu amiga está aquí. Salgan a platicar, coman algo.

— En serio Rose? Pero todavía no termina mi turno.

— No te preocupes, ya nos las arreglaremos. Ayer doblaste turno, después de tener enfermo a tu esposo. Tómate otro día para que descanses, te vemos aquí pasado mañana.

— Gracias Rose, voy a cambiarme y regreso.

Al salir del hospital, Candy y Patty subieron al automóvil Andley. Luke quién iba conduciendo, por el espejo retrovisor miraba a Patty. Para la pecosa, que nada se le escapaba, le dio un codazo a su amiga para hacerle saber ese detalle. A lo cuál ella se sonrojo.

— Luke déjanos en el parque que está rumbo a la mansión, mi amiga y yo tenemos mucho que platicar. Avísale a Archie por favor y dile que tal vez vayamos a comer a un restaurante. Qué no se preocupe, de regresó tomamos un coche de alquiler.

— Me da mucha pena Candy, pero prefiero esperarlas, no se preocupen por mi. Realicen ustedes sus planes, yo estaré en el coche. — por la mirada que Luke le dirigió supo qué era preferible tomar su consejo. Su amigo quiso evitar algún conflicto con el castaño.

— De acuerdo. — no se hablo más en lo que restaba del camino. Cosa que a Patty le causó extrañeza, pero no menciono nada.

Las amigas, ya estando en el parque, platicaban de todo y de nada, reían recordando su tiempo en los días del Colegio. Pasaron a un pequeño restaurante, y las dos comieron como si no hubiera un mañana.

— Hay! Siento que reviento. Tenía mucho que no comía de está manera. — se sobaba el estómago Candy.

— Cada vez que vengo a América, cómo así. En Londres la comida no es tan sabrosa, ni tiene tanta grasa. — la castaña imitó a su amiga.

Pidieron un café para bajar la comida, según ellas. Bebida a la qué Patty no era muy afín.

— Ahora si Candy, cuéntame cómo va tu vida de casada. ¿Es tan horrible como dice la abuela Martha? Según ella, el matrimonio es una cárcel para las mujeres.

Candy quedó seria de repente. ¿Que le podía decir a su amiga? ¿Era una cárcel? Por supuesto que era una cárcel, cuándo se casaba sin amor. Era un paso muy importante. Ahora entendía que se tenía que pensar mucho para dar ese paso. Lo principal era estar enamorada, y de que la otra persona respondiera a los mismos sentimientos. Pero cuándo esto no sucedía y se unían solo por cariño o compromiso, pasaba a ser un infierno. Y ella era testigo fiel de eso. ¿Que tenía que decirle a su amiga? ¿Contarle la verdad sobre la realidad de su matrimonio? ¿Qué pensaría ella sobre esto? ¿La juzgaría, la apoyaría? Después de mucho meditar, pensó que tenía que decirle la verdad. Sólo anoche quiso tenerla a su lado para poder desahogarse con ella. Ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad sin ella esperarlo. Le daba gracias a Dios por eso.

Mientras Candy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Patty la observaba, realmente Albert tenía razón al decirle que su amiga no se encontraba bien. La sola mención de su vida de casada, la puso tensa y le cambió su semblante. Albert Andley contactó con ella hacía un par de meses, para pedirle que viniera a Chicago a ver a Candy. En la llamada que tuvieron, el rubio le externo su preocupación sobre su hija. Él no la veía bien, a grandes rasgos le platicó la actitud que Archie mostraba últimamente con ella. Le pedía, más bien parecía que le suplicaba que tomara el primer barco que saliera con rumbo a América, y viniera a acompañarla. Patty aceptó de inmediato, tenía unas largas vacaciones. Se pusieron de acuerdo y a través de George que realizo todo el viaje, ahora la castaña se encontraba enfrente de Candy, esperando su respuesta.

— Mi matrimonio, si es qué se le puede llamar de esa manera. No está bien.

— ¿Por que lo dices?

— Patty, todo está mal. No se cómo pude casarme… — Candy no se contuvo y comenzó a llorar, tapando su rostro con sus manos.

— Candy, ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando.

La rubia trató de calmarse, si seguía así, no iba a poder hablar, y en esos momentos lo necesitaba. Se limpió el rostro con una servilleta, sus ojos estaban rojos y seguían lagrimeando, se forzó a calmarse.

Se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse, y dijo: — Perdón Patty, traigo mis emociones un poco alteradas. — sonrió sin humor.

— Mi vida desde que me casé con Archie no ha sido… de lo más sencilla. Él ha cambiado mucho, yo pensé que sin nos casábamos, él iba a salir adelante, íbamos a ser buenos amigos, que saldríamos juntos de su depresión. Yo estaba dispuesta a enamorarme de él, a que fuéramos una familia. Pero todo ha salido mal.

— Candy, yo creí que tú sentías algo por Archie cuando te casaste. Sabía que no lo amabas, pero por lo menos un cariño especial, si. No que sólo lo vieras cómo una amigo a quién ayudar en momentos de necesidad. Las personas no se casan por eso.

— Ahora lo sé. Pero es que en serio, yo creí que eso era lo mejor. Estaba segura que yo podría ayudarlo a salir de su depresión, al qué él fuera el de antes. Pensé que con mi ayuda y mis cuidados, él podría volver a caminar. Bueno, aunque eso ya muy pronto va a suceder, su rehabilitación le está ayudando, ya se levanta y se sostiene, con un poco de dificultad claro.

— Si Candy, pero esos motivos no son suficientes. Dime, ¿él que siente por ti? ¿Como se comporta contigo?

La pregunta de Patty sorprendió a Candy. ¿Qué sentía Archie por ella? No había pensado en eso.

— Si te soy sincera, no lo sé. Nunca me lo ha dicho. Lo qué si te puedo decir, a tu segunda pregunta. Es qué Archie se ha vuelto posesivo y celoso. Tiene celos hasta de Albert. Cuándo el llama para preguntar por mi para saludarme, Archie le dice que no tiene porqué preguntar por mi, qué él le puede decir cualquier cosa que necesite saber de mi. Y varios incidentes así, por lo cual ellos han tenido discusiones y desacuerdos.

Candy le contó varias escenas de celos que su esposo protagonizó, en diferentes ocasiones y con diferentes personas. Más bien, con hombres. Aunado a lo posesivo que era con ella.

— Jamás pensé que Archie fuera así de celoso. Lo que no entiendo, y perdóname que te lo diga, ¿por qué soportas todo eso? Creo que cometiste un error al casarte con él. Más bien los dos cometieron el error. Estoy segura que Archie no te ama, si no, no fuera de esa manera contigo.

Candy yo se que las consecuencias del accidente de Archie son muy fuertes, el no caminar es muy duro. Pero no por eso tenías que casarte. Podías haberlo ayudado de otra manera, así cómo lo estabas haciendo, no sé, ser su apoyo como la amiga que eras. El qué se casaran no ha hecho que él camine de nuevo, al contrario los a sumergido a ambos en un matrimonio sin amor, en donde ninguno es feliz. Te aseguro que Archie tampoco la está pasando bien. Recuerdo que era un joven lleno de sueños, alegre, acuérdate que estudió para abogado. De hecho tú me comentaste que después de regresar de su luna de miel con Annie, se incorporaría a los negocios de su familia.

— Todo se vino abajo después que Annie lo dejará en el altar. No sé cuáles fueron los motivos por los cuáles ella ya no quiso casarse, pero le destruyó la vida con eso. Patty tú no lo viste cómo estaba. Se encerró en su cuarto por días, sólo salía para pedirle a algún sirviente que le trajera botellas de alcohol, no comía. No permitía que nadie pasara a su cuarto, sólo se oía el desorden que hacía, botellas quebrarse, y los más doloroso era su llanto. Me dolió mucho ver que se estaba autodestruyendo. Ni la tía abuela, ni Albert, mucho menos yo, nos dejaba acercarnos. Sus respuestas a nuestros llamados a su puerta, eran siempre de gritarnos que lo dejáramos tranquilo. Y una noche por fin salió de su encierro, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos. Pero… — Candy tomó aire, y le dio un sorbo a su café, ya frío.

— De haber sabido qué sólo salió para tener ese accidente, todos hubiéramos hecho lo imposible por no dejarlo salir. Después tú sabes todo lo que pasó, las heridas, la recuperación. Yo en verdad pensé que lo iba a poder ayudar con mis cuidados y dedicación. Y si ya había un cariño de por medio me imaginé qué no iba a ser difícil enamorarme de él.

— Es muy triste lo qué me dices, Archie en verdad amaba a Annie. Los motivos que ella tuvo para no casarse, sólo ella misma los puede contestar. Ahora lo más importante que deseo saber, ¿por qué realmente te casaste? antes de que digas otra cosa. — Patty alzó su mano en señal de que Candy la dejara continuar. — Estoy segura que la situación de Archie solo fue el pretexto. ¿O me equivoco?

Candy comenzó a llorar todavía más, sus lágrimas se derramaban sin tregua. ¿Era tan transparente? ¿Qué más daba decir la verdadera razón por la cuál tuvo esa idea tan descabellada como de casarse sin amor?

— Vas a pensar que estoy loca. ¿Pero qué más da? Tal vez si lo esté. ¿Porque quién, después de tantos años, sigue enamorada del hombre del cual sabe que nunca podrá estar? — al ver la confusión en la cara de su amiga, Candy se apresuró a aclarar. — ¿Te acuerdas de Terry Granchester? Que tonta, por supuesto que te acuerdas. Terry es inolvidable.

 _"Oh, así que de eso se trataba. Vaya, las intuiciones de Albert no estaban tan erradas"._ Pensó la castaña. Estaba intrigada, ¿qué tenía que ver Terry en todo éste asunto?

— Por supuesto qué me acuerdo. Él y tú estaban muy enamorados. — Patty vio cómo Candy se ruborizaba. — Al menos eso creíamos todos. Sólo que ya no supe qué pasó entré ustedes. Siempre pensé qué terminarían juntos.

La rubia contó a su amiga, toda la historia con Terry desde que él se fue del colegio hasta la separación definitiva en las escaleras del hospital en Nueva York. No omitió ningún detalle, extendiéndose más en lo relacionado con Susana. Ya para cuándo terminó de decir todo, Candy estaba quebrada, admitiendo en voz alta, después de mucho tiempo el amor que albergaba por Terry.

— Tú te casaste para olvidar a Terry. — fue más una aseveración que una pregunta lo que dijo Patty.

— Si.

— Pero por qué hiciste eso? No entiendo. ¿Qué te llevó a actuar así? Digo, si ya sabías que Terry se iba a casar con esa señorita. No le veo el caso amarrarte a alguien que no amas.

— Ya te dije que yo pensaba enamorarme de mi esposo.

— Por Dios Candy, ¿y lo lograste? Por su puesto que no. Tú misma lo aceptaste. Ni te enamoraste de Archie, ni te olvidaste de Terry. Y toda tú vida está hecha un caos por esa decisión arrebatada. ¿No era mejor seguir soltera? ¿Ayudar a Archie como amiga, y seguir con tu vida? Tal vez en el camino alguien llegaba a tu vida.

— ¿Tu has podido hacerlo Patty? ¿Olvidaste a Stear, has seguido con tu vida? Dime cómo le hiciste porque yo no puedo. Por más que he tratado, Terry sigue aquí, en mi alma, está tan metido, tan profundo, que por más que lo intento no puedo sacarlo. Toda mi vida desde que lo perdí, ha sido un mar de ir y venir. Ya no quería sentir este dolor, esta ausencia. Y pensé, si tontamente pensé, que uniéndome a otro hombre iba a lograr olvidarlo.

Tomo un respiro, y limpió de nuevo su rostro para continuar: — Y también lo hice para que una mujer pudiera ser feliz. Susana ama a Terry, él es su felicidad y yo no podría portarme egoísta. Simplemente no podía. Ella lo salvó de morir. ¿Te imaginas su dolor al perder su pierna? Ella no volvería a actuar, y lo peor, el amor de su vida la abandonaría para irse con otra. No, yo no podría ser la causante de su infelicidad. — término su relato moviendo su cabeza en negación a sus últimas palabras.

Patty estaba consternada por su amiga. Candy llevaba una gran carga sobre sus hombros. Se sentía culpable de la desgracia de esa señorita. Pero, ¿como ella podía ser la culpable? Si ella hizo todo para que no fuera así. Renuncio al hombre que amaba, renuncio a la posibilidad de ser feliz junto a él. De tener una familia. Sólo para que Susana no sufriera. ¿Y que pasaba con ella, con Terry? ¿Ellos merecían ser infelices por el resto de sus vidas, solo para que una persona fuera feliz? Con razón Terry estaba peor que en los días del colegio. No negaba que era sumamente apuesto, había ganado altura, peso, era más atlético. Pero su mirada, era profunda, no mostraba ninguna emoción. Recordaba cuándo se lo encontró en el puerto a su llegada a Nueva York.

 _Flash back_

 _Patty por fin llegaba a tierra, después de casi un mes en el mar, con los mareos y náuseas que esté le propiciaba. Se sentía feliz. Traía su pequeña valija, su abuela Martha, le había dicho que no llevara mucho equipaje, qué de seguro entre Candy y ella acabarían con las tiendas de ropa en Chicago. Cosa que dudaba, ya qué ninguna de las dos, eran afines a comprar mucha ropa._

 _Bajo del barco buscando a George, Albert en un telegrama le había dicho que él iría a recibirla y posteriormente llevarla a Chicago. Estaba ensimismada en su búsqueda, qué no se percató que un hombre estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, esperando también a su familiar. O al menos eso parecía. Cuando chocó contra él, el golpe fue tan fuerte, que propició que ella cayera al suelo de un sentón. El hombre la ayudó inmediatamente tomándola de los brazos, y alzándola para ponerla de pie sin ningún esfuerzo. Ella se asombró de la dureza de esos brazos, y de la voz del susodicho, cuándo le pregunto si se encontraba bien. Al levantar el rostro para agradecerle, y vaya que le quedó alto. Lo único que pudo ver de él, fueron sus ojos, tan azules y salvajes, que la hicieron estremecer. El hombre llevaba una gorra tipo boina, y una bufanda gruesa que le tapaban la boca y nariz. Este se le quedó viendo detenidamente, que logró que se sonrojara como hace mucho no le sucedía._

— _Patricia O'brien._

— _Perdón?_

— _Ese es tu nombre, no?_

— _Si, ¿Y usted es? ¿De donde le conozco?_

 _El hombre misterioso la tomó de la muñeca y la jalo fuera del gentío que estaba aglomerado para recibir a sus familiares. Patty quiso oponerse, pero le fue imposible, el hombre era más fuerte que ella, y la arrastró hasta la avenida. Al llegar a una zona menos aglomerada y transitada, la soltó y antes de qué ella se echara a correr por el miedo. Él se descubrió el rostro y lo dejó a la vista._

 _–Terry Granchester! — dijo la castaña sorprendida._

Continuara...

* * *

*Págs. 278-280, volumen 2 Carta de Susana a Candy.

 **Hola, gracias por seguir presentes en está historia y darle seguimiento. Me gustaría saber que opinan sobre este capitulo, me quedo un poco largo, pero no lo quise dividir. Ya que el siguiente va será la segunda parte, para dar por finalizado el tema de Candy y su ridículo matrimonio. Faltan develar mas cosas. Espero que terminando esa parte, ya la historia tome otro rumbo para el reencuentro de nuestra pareja. Como saben, no me gusta alargarlas tanto.**

 **Gracias también por la espera, se que me tarde. En mi defensa, estuve ocupada, y luego se me fue la inspiración. Pero regresó y confió que así siga.**

 **Les agradezco sus reviews: Yelani, Eli, Blanca G, Lectora 1977, Zuci, Selenityneza, Juniper, karmn3038, CandyNochipa2003, y a todas las guest. A las que agregan a favoritos la historia y a esta escritora.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto.**

 **Saludos y bendiciones.**

 **Nally Graham**


	5. AMISTAD

**DECLARACIÓN:** **La historia y los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Misuky, no míos. La presente historia si, y está escrito para el entretenimiento de las Terrytanas y hacerlas feliz. Uniendo a Terry y Candy, como debió de ser siempre.**

 **Gracias por seguir aquí. Disfruten la** **lectura.**

Capítulo cinco

 _Continuación de Flash Back_

 _Terry llegaba al puerto de Nueva York, días atrás había recibido una carta desde Londres. Mark, su amigo, a quien consideraba su hermano, iría a esa ciudad a estudiar contaduría en el Instituto Americano de Contadores Públicos. Cortesía del Duque de Granchester, para así en unos cuantos años, formar parte del séquito de colaboradores del noble. A Terry no le agradó mucho la idea de que el Duque le pidiera –que a su parecer fue exigencia– recibirlo en su hogar por unos días en lo que el joven se instalaba en la ciudad. No porque le molestara la presencia de este, sino por él contacto tan escueto de su padre hacia él. Años sin saber uno del otro, y de repente se aparece un hombrecillo en su puerta avisándole sobre este asunto, donde le comunicaba su pronta llegada. A_ _Terry no le quedo de otra que aceptar la carta y mandar muy lejos al abogadete, cerrándole la puerta en la cara, y prepararse para recibir a Mark en un par de días en el puerto._

 _Tenía tiempo que no iba al puerto a recibir a nadie, una que otra vez a su madre, cuando salía de vacaciones, solo eso. Y ahora estaba entre toda esa multitud esperando por un chiquillo que no tenía ni idea de como estaba. Suponía que había cambiado mucho, no sabía si lo reconocería. En eso estaba, cuando de repente sintió que algo choco con él, o más bien alguien se impactó de golpe en su pecho, haciéndole trastabillar. Sus reflejos no fueron tan rápidos, ya que la persona termino en el piso. Sin demorarse la ayudó, tomándola con sus manos y la levantó de un impulso. Inmediatamente le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Dándose cuenta que era una mujer muy bonita. Se le quedo mirando mientras ella seguía en el bochorno, reconociéndola en el acto._

 _–Patricia O'brien._

 _–Perdón?_

 _–Ese es tu nombre, no?_

 _–Si, ¿Y usted es? ¿De donde le conozco?_

 _Le dio gracia ver como seguía igual de asustadiza, y para darle más intriga, la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó fuera del gentío. Ya en la avenida se descubrió su rostro, esperando que la chica lo reconociera, y si lo hizo._

 _—Terry Granchester!_

 _—El mismo. Señorita O'brien es un placer verla de nuevo. —dijo el castaño con toda caballerosidad._

 _—Gra… gracias, igualmente. —respondió la castaña nerviosa._

 _—Y dime, ¿que haces por este lado del mundo? —Terry sonrió de lado, divertido con la actitud de la gordita, que ahora era ex gordita._

 _—Vine a visitar a Candy. —Respondió Patty inocentemente._

 _El semblante de Terry cambió de diversión a uno de enojo en segundos, logrando que Patty se intimidara un poco más._

 _—Terry, ¿te encuentras bien?_

 _—Excelente. ¿No sabía que tenías comunicación con la señorita Andley? —Dijo lo más relajado posible y serio._

 _Patty se descoloco con su respuesta. ¿Pero de que se sorprendía? Terry Granchester no era muy sonriente, según ella recordaba. Así que mejor le respondió:_

 _—Ella se encuentra bien, supongo. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo. La última vez, fue cuando se casó. Y ahora vengo por invitación de Albert._

 _Terry apretó los puños, su enojo crecía. Pero decidido a no demostrarlo, optó por seguir en su tono cordial._

 _—¿Albert? ¿La señorita Andley sigue frecuentándolo? —Preguntó con interés._

 _—¿Tú lo conoces? —respondió intrigada._

 _—Es un buen amigo._

 _—Oh, entonces debes de saber que él es el tío abuelo William._

 _Terry se sorprendió de ello: —¿Albert es el anciano abuelo Andley?_

 _—Si, fue una sorpresa para todos. Después de la muerte de Stear, el se dio a conocer a su familia como William Albert Andley._

 _—¿El inventor está muerto? —Dijo todavía más sorprendido._

 _—Si, él perdió la vida en la pasada guerra. —Dijo la castaña con tristeza._

 _—Yo no lo sabía —dijo con pesar—. Lo siento mucho, era un gran chico. —Concluyó al notar la tristeza en Patty._

 _—Si, lo fue._

 _Hubo un pequeño silencio, más no fue incómodo. Terry estaba debatiéndose si preguntar quién era el hombre con el que Candy se casó. Decidió que quería saber, total, ya la había perdido que más daba. Al menos sabría si ese idiota era bueno, en el caso de que lo conociera. Aunque lo dudaba._

 _—¿Y se puede saber quién es el hombre con el que se casó la señorita Andley? Estoy seguro que es un millonario excéntrico. —Cuestionó lo mas relajado posible, sin mostrar ninguna emoción._

 _A Patty no le pasó desapercibido en tono que uso Terry para preguntarle aquello, pero no le dio importancia. Sonrió, conociendo que Archie si era un millonario excéntrico, y respondió de nuevo con toda inocencia: —Es Archie._

* * *

 _—¡Terry, hermano! ¡Aquí estás! Gritaba un pelirrojo._

 _El aludido se quedó en shock al oír el nombre del esposo de la rubia. Retumbaban en su mente las dos palabras que pronuncio Patty. Salió de su estupor al oír por tercera vez la voz de Mark, que en ese momento le pasaba la mano por su rostro._

 _—¿Mark?_

 _—El mismo. —Respondió éste con una sonrisa._

 _—Vaya, si que has crecido._

 _—Lo sé. —y así era. El niño que dejó de ver hace mucho tiempo ya no estaba. Ahora este había dado lugar a un joven alto, delgado, con voz fuerte._

 _Terry río ante la respuesta del joven. Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, le dio un abrazo de bienvenida, el cual Mark respondió de igual manera._

 _—Bienvenido a Nueva York —termino diciendo con un gran apretón de manos—. Por cierto, te presento a la señorita Patricia O'brien, una vieja amiga del colegio._

 _—Encantado señorita. Mi nombre es Mark Mcperson*, a sus pies —se presentó tomando su mano para depositar un beso sobre su dorso—. Déjeme decirle con toda honestidad y el respeto que me merece, que es usted muy bella._

 _Patty se sonrojo al instante, y con timidez respondió: —Gracias, me llamo Patty. Un gusto conocerte._

 _Terry veía la escena con seriedad, intuyendo que ese par se gustó. Esto le ayudo para distraerle momentáneamente de la terrible noticia que había recibido, una noticia que en los próximos días sería su tormento._

 _Fin de Flash Back_.

* * *

Una sonrisa, un rostro caliente y rojo, es lo que tenía Patty al recordar a Mark. Ese chico le pareció de lo más simpático y agradable. Su cabello rojizo y esas pequeñas pecas que se asomaban en su rostro, lo hacían ver de lo más atractivo. Era guapo, lo tenía que reconocer. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le llamaba la atención otro joven después de su querido Stear.

—Patty te he estado buscando. —La inglesa se encontraba en la terraza de la mansión Andley.

—Perdón por no avisarte Candy, no quise interrumpir tu sueño. Dorothy me dijo que anoche dormiste muy tarde por atender a Archie.

—Estuvo intranquilo, le toco masajes en su espalda y piernas, después de eso; queda bastante cansado. Como ya empieza a tener sensibilidad. —informo la rubia a su amiga.

—Me da gusto que su tratamiento le esté funcionando. Así el va a estar ocupado, y va a dejar de molestarte a ti.

—Patty, no digas eso —la reprendió Candy—. Él está pasando por un momento difícil.

—Disculpa que no piense igual que tú. El día que llegue, me dijiste como se comporta Archie contigo. Y déjame decirte querida amiga, que te quedaste corta. Ese hombre que tienes como esposo, es un insufrible, pesado y no valora la mujer que tiene a su lado.

Jamás pensé que Archie, el hermano de mi Stear, se fuera a comportar de una manera tan grosera y poco educada conmigo, y mucho menos contigo. Que eres la que está a su lado soportando su amargura.—Zanjo Patty molesta.

* * *

Patty se refería a un incidente que tuvieron con Archie, el día qué la castaña llegó a la ciudad. Después de haber platicado de todo, las amigas llegaron a la mansión Andley, ya entrada la noche. Entraron a la mansión entre risas y alegría, pero al dar un paso a la estancia, la presencia y actitud del único Cornwell, hizo que la sonrisa se les borrara.

 _Flash Back_

 _—¿No te parece, que ya se te esta haciendo costumbre el llegar tarde a tu casa? Esto no es de una señora decente y casada. —Cuestiono el castaño con la molestia en su voz, y el ceño fruncido._

 _Candy se sintió humillada y avergonzada ante las palabras de su esposo, que no atinó a decir nada, solo bajo su rostro. Patty sintió tanta furia por como le hablaron a su amiga, que importándole muy poco que no era su casa, contesto por ella:_

 _—¿Y a ti, no te enseñaron tus padres que no se le habla así a una mujer, y mucho menos a quien es tu esposa? ¿Con que derecho, la tratas así? Candy no estaba haciendo nada malo, estaba conmigo, y para tu información Luke estaba con nosotras._

 _Archie reaccionó a esa voz, movió su rostro y pudo darse cuenta que Patty estaba ahí. Al estar su atención en Candy, n_ _o la había notado, y también pudo_ _ver la mirada furibunda de su ex cuñada, entonces su cabreo bajo un poco. Pero su actitud, no. Por lo cual, también respondio:_

 _—Por supuesto que mis padres me enseñaron modales, no se te olvide que soy un Andley. Pero si le llamo la atención a mi esposa, es porque ella con sus actitudes, lo propicia._

 _—Mira Archie… —iba a responder Patty, pero la pecosa intervino._

 _—Basta, no discutan. Patty... —la aludida miro a su amiga, y noto en su rostro pecoso, la súplica. Candy estaba a punto de llorar; la tristeza y vergüenza se reflejaban en ella. Por lo que asintió, a modo de que iba a quedarse callada sin responder como se merecía Archie. Solo para la tranquilidad de su amiga._

 _—Estoy agotada. Candy, podrías decirme en donde voy a dormir, por favor. —Con una sonrisa, Patty pregunto, para cambiar el tema._

 _—Por supuesto. Le diré a Dorothy que te lleve a una habitación de huéspedes._

 _—Gracias Candy._

 _Archie también guardó silencio. Incomodo por la situación y por tener ahí a Patty. Los siguientes días no fueron mejores para el trío. Archie y Patty tuvieron muchos roces, el primero atacaba con insolencia a las mujeres. Y la segunda, se defendía y le contestaba de la misma manera. En cuanto a Candy, ella estaba en medio. Entre el trabajo, el hacer sentir bien a Patty en su estadía temporal y atender a su esposo, sus nervios estaban a punto de colapsar. Lo bueno es que Albert ya pronto regresaría a la ciudad, y esperaba que pusiera orden en la casa. Pues la tía abuela, y los Legan eran un dolor de cabeza extra._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 ***El apellido Mcperson es de mi invención, no recuerdo si en la serie nombraron a Mark con su apellido, ni el clan al que pertenecía. Lo que si recuerdo es que era escocés. Si alguien puede darme más información sobre esto. Es bienvenido y le estaré muy agradecida.**

 **Por fin actualice, gracias por su infinita** **paciencia, y por los reviews a la historia, estoy muy contenta de que les guste. Este capitulo estuvo un poco corto, pero fue necesario para la trama y para lo que se viene, que les informo que va a estar bueno.**

 **Agradecimientos: Betina C, Lectora 1977, myrnaglez4, Selenityneza, Eli, CandyNochipa2003, Juniper2019, Blanca G, Patyy yaez, becky 7024 y todas las Guest. Alos lectores anónimos y los que agregan a favoritos.**

 **Saludos y bendiciones. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Nally Graham**

 **Agosto 2019**


End file.
